For combining the function of the fixed shower and the hand-held shower at the prior art, the water outlet is connected to one end of the hose, the other end of the hose is connected to the shower, and a converter is needed, it is complicated and high-cost and turns the procedure to be cockamamie. The invention “a shower water outlet converter” (CN810007479.6) discloses a shower water outlet converter, it comprises a water inlet, two water outlet and a conversion wrench cover, a hose is connected to the first water outlet, the other end of the hose is connected to the hand-held shower, the second water outlet is connected to the fixed shower, a special wrench control converter is needed to control and switch different water outlets.